


All I Want

by Alienoresimagines



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: 4+1, AndyEddie, First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of War, Mentions of alcohol, My first time writing Andyeddie, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienoresimagines/pseuds/Alienoresimagines
Summary: The four times Andy wanted to kiss Eddie and the one time he did. Or, the four times Andy didn't let go of control and the one time he did.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is my first AndyeEddie fic which I wrote for a friend's birthday on tumblr. You can find me there under the same username if you'd like to see my reader insert works!   
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Please enjoy and feel free to comment, any feedback is appreciated.  
> Stay safe

1\. The music was loud in his ears, a welcome distraction from the shells in his head. The young Australian girl's hand in his as they were dancing felt softer from his gun. But Andy couldn't focus entirely on her, despite her apparent beauty. The drinks he'd had earlier made him loosen up, enough to ask her for a dance as he noticed her alone at the bar but certainly not enough to make a fool of himself like some of his men were. Not that it mattered anyway, Andy could and would let it pass for tonight. He never was one to spoil their fun when they so obviously needed and deserved it. But still, his fingers ached for the familiar touch of the cold trigger against them. For something he could control, something he was familiar and good with. His collar was strangely tight, the light of the pub too bright for his hazy mind but he still found it in him to bow respectfully his goodbyes to the girl without puking all over her shoes. He saw her pink lips move, pearly white tooth displaying in a charming smile but her voice was lost in the constant buzzing his brain was making. Smiling politely, he left her to walk to the bar, sitting on one of the tools and gesturing to the barman for another drink. Maybe the cold glass could trick his mind into thinking he had an ounce of control again. As the liquid poured into the glass, Andy felt more than he saw another man sitting on the tool next to him, the uniform making his stomach twist painfully. 

"Not one for dancing, Skip?" The south accent reminded him of something, the voice at the back of his mind whispering that he knew that man. Turning his upper body to face the other man, Andy's mouth twitched as he recognized the tanned skin and curly brown licks. His newly assigned First Lieutenant. He must have had a few drinks of his own, or that was what the bright smile on the lieutenant's face told him. Andy didn't quite know the man yet but he certainly did know the officer and he didn't seem like the type to go see the first girl he could lay eyes on. He thought about greeting the man with his rank before he decided otherwise. This night wasn't about the fallen of tomorrow nor was it about masks. 

"For someone's toes pleasure.", he joked, raising his glass in the man's direction. "I'm surprised you're not though, you didn't strike me as the sidelined kind of guy. Or is the room too cold, Eddie?" Said man chuckled, shaking his head with a charming smile parting his lips. 

"Didn't find the right partner yet." Eddie was gazing down at his drink, a thoughtful look on his face. 

"Quite the romantic, are you?" Andy teased gently, nudging Eddie's side whose only answer was to raise his glass in Andy's direction like the latter did only a few moments ago before he said : 

"One has to be." Andy grinned as the man downed his drink.

And if his eyes lingered to Eddie's lips as they curved back into a smile, well he blamed the alcohol he had already consumed.

2\. The raindrops against the tents were falling so rhythmically that Andy felt like he was going crazy. The same things happened again and again. Japanese attack. Getting control of the situation. Taking care of the damages caused. Planning patrols. Sending men too broken to even understand why they're in the medical tent. Eat whatever the cooks gave them, too tired to try and find out what exactly he was eating. Paperwork. Sleep if there was enough time and not enough paperwork for Eddie to let him up another full night. Then again and again. But the rain never stopped. When the rain would stop, Andy would believe the end of the world had come. Or the beginning of Apocalypse. Whichever seems better at the time. Right now, with Eddie softly picking at his beloved guitar's chords, the captain couldn't care less. If he was accompanied by Eddie and his guitar, wherever he fell would be Heaven. Even if the rain and suffering never stopped, blurring the words in front of him, making his report nearly unreadable despite having started writing it mere thirty minutes ago. Andy sighed through his nose, rubbing his eyes that stung from lack of sleep to realize that his headache had passed. Closing his eyes as Eddie started to hum mindlessly, he laid back as much as the uncomfortable army chair would let him. 

"Would you play something for me?" The soft melody stopped, rain completely fulfilling the air. There was no "What would you like?" or anything of the sort. They both knew perfectly that whatever Eddie played would be more than enough. They also knew that anything and everything Eddie played was already heavy with the thought of Andy. But still. Eddie started playing again, an unknown melody mixing with the rain like blood in water. Opening his eyes while his shoulders relaxed, he peered at Eddie, sitting on the edge of his bunk. The candle light made his face look softer, the wavering of the flame dancing on his cheeks as his lips were pressed together like they always were when he was focused. A sudden urge of reaching out and burying his hands in Eddie's hair overcame his rational thoughts for a brief instant, almost making him choke at how painfully strong it was. 

And if Eddie was aware of his internal fight, well he showed no sign of it and continued playing.

3\. It turned out that the end of the rain did not mean the end of the world or the beginning of Apocalypse. It meant the end of his nostrils and sense of smell. Andy didn't know what was worse : the fact that the smell of rotten coconuts was everywhere, even on their uniforms, or the fact that he was getting used to it. The constant twist in his stomach never weakened though. Nor did the aching in his heart, tearing him apart every waking second. Strangely enough, given that he was partly responsible for it, Eddie helped for the last part. Seeing him, talking to him soothed any pain Andy could've felt like an ointment. But paperwork alas didn't have such an effect. In fact, Andy felt like he was drowning, writing the same words over and over again. He had seen so many names pass on his desk that he had started to mix them up. Exhaustion had settled in his bones, making every limbs heavier. And yet, his heart was so light whenever he was with Eddie in the privacy of his tent. As if he was summoned, the flap of his tent opened to let his first lieutenant in, the noise of the camp louder until he closed the flap behind them. Andy greeted him with a nod and a small smile, already forgetting about the heaviness of his eyelids. Eddie sat on the edge of his bunk like he did countless times before, blue eyes quietly watching as Andy muffled a yawn which looked like it could have broken his jaw. No words were spoken for a long time, a comfortable silence taking over them until Andy yawned again, eyes tearing up slightly. Warm and calloused fingers wrapped around his right wrist, taking the pen from his hand as Andy could feel the warmth radiating from Eddie like a blanket draped on his shoulders. 

"Take some rest, I'll finish this for you." It was barely a whisper, as if Eddie himself was scared to break the silence surrounding them. Andy probably should protest, it wasn't Eddie's job to sign letters or fulfill reports but his tongue wouldn't cooperate as his eyes immediately closed as soon as his head hit the pillow of his bunk. Perhaps he managed to mumble a thanks, he wasn't sure as his tired mind replayed the soft press of lips on his forehead. He mustn't have been dreaming because he remembered wanting to reach out and ask Eddie to lay down with him before he fell asleep. 

And if Andy desperately wanted to feel those lips on his skin again, well he really couldn't be blamed.

4\. Andrew remembered his godfather. The man used to tell him stories about his time in the war, which grew heavier as the date of Andy's shipping came closer. Once he had taken him apart after dinner, Andy remembered it for being the last time to date eating his mother's apple pie, and asked him to go for a walk. 

"You're an officer, Andy. You'll have to make decisions that'll set the fate of young men. They'll decide your fate. But any decision you make, you are not the one taking it. Let the officer they trained do his job. Make a difference." he had told him before going back to the house Andy didn't think he had completely followed that advice, never really able to detach himself. But that was definitely the only thing that kept him upright that day, when even Gunny broke down. Seeing Eddie on one of the stretchers was like having his whole life played in front of him to have it crushed. On the inside, Andy crumbled, wanting nothing more than to run to Eddie's side and brush his sweaty curls away from his forehead, to reassure him that it'd be okay, although the man was already unconscious. However, he still had men to lead, men who were looking at him with terror in their eyes as if they'd just seen an immortal die. Andy tried not to think about how close from reality it was, instead tossing his feelings aside and tightening his grip on his rifle. The buzzing in his ears made it hard to focus on reciting the prologue of one of his manuals they gave him at the officer school but he managed, cursing the picture of a bloody and pale and lifeless Eddie out of his eyelids. 

And if his voice wavered and his eyes got wet, well his godfather didn't have to know.

+1. This was familiar. The warmth of Eddie's shoulder from where it was connected with his own, smoke leaving the curly haired man's mouth as he exhaled. Before, Andy would have scowled disapprovingly at the white stick but now it comforted him in a way that could only be associated with Eddie. 

The feeling that accompanied having a full, warm, tasty dinner was foreign though. So was the happy babbling of children in the background. Eddie's siblings. Their eyes still shone with innocence and laughter, and not for the first time since he went to Virginia to escape the suffocating crowds and noises of Boston, Andy thought that it had been worth it. Every second. 

If he could go back and start it all over again, go through all the suffering and sorrow he endured, to be sure to have whatever it is that Eddie and him shared, he'd do it in a heartbeat. 

"You're thinkin' again." It wasn't a question. No, it was a statement, a drawl of a voice more used to shout orders above flying bullets than to over emotional confessions. Yet he managed lullabies, Andy heard from joyful kids. 

"It's my job." He replied with a breathy chuckle. 

"Not anymore." There wasn't anything that could have been considered rude in Eddie's tone, for he always was and always will be a gentleman. But there was a softness in his voice, smoothing its rough edges so it could carry away Andy's doubts, leaving on its trail a feather light touched. 

Andy looked down on his joined hands; elbows resting on his knees and sleeves rolled up. It was true. He wasn't an army captain anymore. He was Andy, although he had a feeling that for some boys he'd always be Ack Ack or Skip. He didn't mind. 

"So what am I supposed to do?" He didn't expect an answer but as Eddie exhaled a new cloud of smoke and opened his mouth to speak, Andy couldn't say he was surprised.

"Whatever you want." A small smile tugged at his lips as Andy pondered, his knee slightly touching Eddie's. 

What did he want? His blue eyes wavered to Eddie's thin lips, brows furrowed a tiniest bit as he thought about the past 3 years.

But could he have it? Looking up, he found Eddie's own blue eyes already locked with his, an ocean of soft understanding and sweet devotion.

And if their first kiss was far from perfect with too much teeth because of how wide they were both smiling , well they still had a lifetime before them to practice.


End file.
